Edventures in the world of Sonic the hedgehog
by Aleks99
Summary: The eds get sucked into the world of mobius, where they are trying to save the animals from Dr.Robotnik, after turning sides on them!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, just to let you know, I will probably work on this and poke ed journeys at the same time. Hope you enjoy this next crossover of mine._

"Eddy, might I ask why we are making a secret tunnel to a candy factory?" – Edd asked, while digging with a shovel

"Think about it sock-head, it's where they make jawbreakers, witch means all we have to do is make this tunnel, and then come back here whenever we want any jawbreakers!" – Eddy replied with every word making him drool more.

"Look what I found, guys!" – Ed called the other two Ed-boys to see what he has found.

"Let me guess Ed, your underwear." – Eddy replied, remembering the time when one of Eds boxers where inside Double-Ds microwave.

Ed showed a dirty video game disk, on witch was written in horrible handwriting: "Sonic the hedgehog trilogy"

"A game disk?" – Edd was puzzled.

"Why would someone leave such a thing here?"

"Let's play it, Eddy!" – Ed happily grabbed Eddy and pulled him out of the hole In the ground, witch was half of Double-Ds boddy size, and then led him to his medium Ed-boy followed

"Why does it smell like burned chicken with ketchup?" – Edd asked, opening the door to Eds room.

On the ground, there was a strange console; witch played both cartridges and disks.

Ed inserted the disk and the screen turned purple. After 10 seconds, it flashed white, and with adventure island title music, the words "Sonic the hedgehog" appeared, along with a glitched up "press start" sign.

Ed pressed the start button and suddenly, everything in the room went white.

Eddy felt like he was playing a drinking game with his legs tied, after witch falling unconscious. The same happened with the other two.

"Ugh….what happened…." – Eddy regained his senses, only to see a green field with hulls and flowers.

"O-oh my, that was quite strange…." – behind him, Edd awoke as well

"Gravy, gravy, one, two, and three…." – Ed got up, tough still feeling a little dizzy.

"Um, Ed…is that you?" – Edd looked a little frightened.

Ed suddenly had a smirk on his face. He jumped on top of Double-D trying to pull his "mask" off.

"You cannot fool me mutant hedgehog from the planet Beyond!"

"E-ed, it's me! Double-D!"

"Double-D?" - Edd and Ed stared at each other and asked at the same time – "Why do you look like a hedgehog?"

Double-D looked at himself and shouted "W-what! H-how did this happen!", while ed simply smiled and said out loud:

"I am Porcupine man! Protector of the forest and slayer of campers!"

They both looked at Eddy and Double-D first stated "Eddy too…."

Unlike the smart Ed-boys orange and Eds green, Eddy had a bright yellow for his skin color.

"Even tough I don't know how it happened, its way cool! Do you have any idea how fast I run!" – Eddy was running in circles, demonstrating his speed.

Edd got up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

Eddy stopped as he saw a golden ring hovering over some grass.

"Gold! And gold means money!" – Eddy's eyes had dollar signs in the middle as he dived for the rings.

He got 5 and stopped, noticing a robot in the distance, hiding several of the golden treasures.

"Nobody hides money from Eddy!" – Eddy got angry and charged at the robot at super speed. Trough this time, one of the rings in his hand disappeared and he got covered in yellow energy, after witch slamming into the bot, destroying it.

"What was that!" – Eddy was puzzled over what happened.

Ed and Edd where collecting rings also, but at a slower pace, due to their lower speed. A giant robot hornet charged at them from the sky, but Ed pulled double-D out of the way.

Edd was looking at the robot angrily and squeezed one of the rings. It disappeared and all of a sudden, a yellow energy wave struck the machine and wrecked it.

Finally, Ed was greeted by a robot ladybug with razor sharp claws. Ed saw it and attacked

"Porcupine man shall defeat you!" – Ed's ring disappeared and his fist was covered by energy, as he punched the robot into the wall, destroying both the hill and the robot.

"The power of the forest shall always defeat evil!" – Ed shouted cheerfully.

Out of a base full of these robots, a man is watching the three boys from a hidden camera.

"These new hedgehogs seem to be able to control chaos energy…..oh, I have an idea! Instead of going trough the trouble of finding all the chaos emeralds by myself, I'll just make them do my dirty work! Soon the gems of power shall be mine!" an evil laughter could then be heard.

_Just to clear things up, First of all, sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave the rest of the plot for next time. Second, in this, the Eds will be able to use energy attacks, witch cost them rings. Here are all current ones they can use:_

_Ed_

_Energy punch: 1 ring charges up energy in his fist and hits his opponent)_

_Smashing energy punch: 3 rings Ed focuses as much energy as his hand can handle and hits his enemy full-force _

_Edd:_

_Energy wave:1 ring Concentrates energy into one spot on releases it as a cutter _

_Yellow fireworks:5 rings Edd charges energy inside his opponent and then makes it explode._

_Eddy:_

_Homing energy attack:1 ring Eddy covers his body in energy, locks on to the closest _

_enemy and slams into them_

_Energy blades__: 2 rings per minute. Eddy makes small blades in his hands and uses them as weapons_


	2. Chapter 2:Green hill Crater

Chapter 2:

Green hill crater

"We have been walking for HOURS and the only thing you can see is floating rings,flowers and grass…" – Eddy was mumbling to himself, as if was going to collapse any moment.

Ed was having fun jumping around, still collecting rings, while Double – D simply couldn't get tired writing down notes on the world in his diary.

**DAY 1**

"_**Me and my friends have arrived at a strange world, that has my new kinds of creatures, such as a strange flower that has spike on its "body", and is constantly spinning. I have decided to call it a "spinning sunflower". I have also been studying the strange floating rings, which seem to give us special powers. So far, I've found out that these rings contain small amounts of energy, which can be multiplied by holding them. It seems to exhaust the user, so I can only guess that it is using the energy of its holder…. I will try and study them more tomorrow, but our main goal now is to find shelter and civilization for the night.**_

_**-Edward A."**_

"Look, guys!" – Ed said cheerfully as he pointed towards a village.

"Water! Food! Sleep!" – Eddy pulled that last of his power togheter to dash towards the houses.

"Eddy, wait for us!" – Edd was struggling to even to run, and Ed was just cheerfully hopping forward without a care in the world.

When Eddward and Ed reached the small village, Eddy was drinking from the local water supply.

In the corner of his eye, Ed noticed a house that said "Supply Shop.", which the muscular Ed-boy rushed towards to.

And at the blink of an eye, Double – D was headed towards an Inn

**With Ed**

"Hello, step right in! We've got all we need for you!

"Are there Jawbreakers!" – Ed screamed at the sells man's ears drolling a river.

"Er, no – But we've got other types of candy if you're interested?"

Ed made a sad face, but whipped his tears and mumbled "O-okay…."

"Okay! We've got some picnic food and equipment if you want some!" - the Hawk-like creature was trying to get Ed to buy as much as possible.

**Meanwhile, in Ed's room…..**

"You sure you saw to light come from here plank?" –Johnny had entered the house secretly, searching for the source of the light from about and hour ago. At that moment, he saw a video game disk on the ground next to a console.

"A video game! Way cool!" – Johnny took the disk and put it in the console. Once again,Johny pressed the start button like Ed and everything turned blurry.

"Whoa….I'm feeling dizzy plank…" – after about 10 seconds,he passed out.

**Back with the Eds….**

Ed had finished shopping, with the help of Double –D,who came when he also saw the shop sign.

"that'll be 50 rings!" – The shopkeeper was holding forward his hand and was waiting for the customer to pay.

Ed pulled out 50 rings out of the old bag he found on the ground along the way.

When they walked out, they saw eddy in the middle of a big crowd gathered around something.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" – Eddy made a path in the crowd for his friends. A big bomb has fallen out of the sky and made a crater, revealing a cave.

"Let's go explore!" – Eddy slid down the side and to the bottom of the crater and entered the cave.

Ed and Edd followed.

"This place is pretty dark." – Eddy could not see a thing.

"This is fun!" – Ed was Imagining that they were storming an alien spaceship.

Suddenly' bright lights started to shine in the sky, with looked like a robotic bats holding gas lamps

Without thinking, Ed started to smash them out of the sky.

"Go, lumpy, go!" – Eddy was cheering from a distance, when a bug – like robot grabbed Ed and exploded, causing him to fall to the ground. Ed and Edd rushed forward, Eddy destroying that last few.

"A – alright, I hope this works…" - Edd held up his hands and created a yellow ring around Ed, healing him.

**Edd has learned "Healer Ring"!**

"That was fun!" - Ed said cheerfully, while doing his usual laugh.

After some minutes, they reached the end of the cave, where they found a metal tablet.

"What's this! WE CAME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE FOR A HUNK OF METAL!

"Stay calm, Eddy! I'm sure there's a use for it"! – Edd was trying to get Eddy out of list red - face rage.

Just at that moment the tablet let out a hologram of a white haired doctor.

"Hello, hedgehogs. My name is Doctor Robotnik….."

_Yep, EPIC REVIVAL TIME._

_Sorry I kind of forgot about this, but now I'm in summer vacation, so I'll try to not forget again._

_Anyways, skills learned this episode:_

**Healer ring (Double – D,?) – The user concentrates and energy wave into a ring, which he then uses to heal an injured ally (5 rings)**


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos Emerald 1 Green hill

Chapter 3

Chaos emerald #1 (green hill)

"Hello hedgehogs. Don't bother asking questions, this is recorded footage." – The hologram of the grey haired professor started to talk.

"I am called Robotnik. You are most probably wondering why you are here. Well, I CAN answer that, but I will need 7 gems called the chaos emeralds. I am a treasure hunter and would like to sell them to help my poor father from a condition which requires thousands upon thousands of rings to pay the surgery. So I would please request that you bring them to me and I will explain everything you don't understand and will supply you with items and rings. Once you have completed them, meet me at carnival night." – After that, the tablet shut off, but not before giving the last of it's energy to Ed.

**Ed has learned "Shock Wave"!**

"So now we have to bring some sort of emeralds to this freakshow!" – Eddy was being curious if the hunter was telling the truth or not.

"Well, Eddy it is so far the only way we will find out why we are even here." – Double –D replied, in his usual tone.

"Ed will find the gems of hadies and will bring them to mustache – man!" - Ed was just having fun.

"That settles it then! We set off to search for the first gem next thing tomorrow!" – Double – D wanted to find out as much as possible about this world.

The Eds headed back and rested at the inn. Before going to bed, Edd added a new entry in his diary

**DAY 2**

**Today, me and my friends have found the first sign of civilization. Ed and I have bought supplies for a week or so, and were asked if we wanted to take Bus to a nearby village called "Foximpo". A very strange name, but the natives should be friendly. My research on the rings continues. I don't have any real progress made today, but I have found out that their level of energy is 1.2 and they are activated if the users energy level Is above 25. That is all for today.**

**-Edward.A**

**With Johnny….**

"Whoa, Plank where are we?" – he was sittingtied up with vines inside a cave. He could see a sign at the begining of the cave – "2 miles to Foximpo". It was at that point that he noticed that he was a fox, and 3 shadowy figures were blocking the path into the cave, which looked like hawks. Plank was still a plank.

**In the next morning.**

"Hey lumpy, race ya to the bus!" –Eddy dashed out of the in and saw a wooden box on plastic wheels, to the side having the sign "BUS"

Eddy stopped looked at it. He Slowly opened his mouth. In the next 20 seconds, a giant scream "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" and it's echoes could be heard.

"C-calm down, Eddy! Maybe it isn't as bad as it looks!" – Eddy's anger reached his limit and his head was boiling and steaming.

"NOT AS BAD! I MIGHT AS WELL WALK! THIS IS THE BIGGEST HUNK OF JUNK I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE!" –Eddy's extremely angry voice could be heard loud and clearly from miles.

Eddy then dashed all by himself down the straight road, while Double – D and Ed boarded the old bus.

"Such a ripoff! Can't believe I even though about going via that thing." –Eddy was a lot faster than the bus. At one point he passed the cave Johnny was in.

"Ed, would you please stop giggling?" – the constant jumping up and down of the bus caused Ed to giggle, very slowly pushing Edd of his seat.

"Attention passengers, we have exactly 4 miles to Foximpo." – The bus driver sounded like one of those cartoon nerds with those giant glasses.

"Please ready your tickets."

**In Ed's room again….**

"Where are you, numbskull….." - Sarah was searching for her, to take her to Jimmy's house. She went into his room, and stepped on the controller's start button by accident. After that, she collapsed

**Yep, two chapters in one day. I'm kinda trying to make up for being gone for so long. **

**Moves learned this chapter:**

**Shock Wave (Ed,?) – the user charges energy In his/her hand with spinning energy and then slams the ground, full force, causing a quake and a powerfull shock wave.**


End file.
